


Longing

by Lanternhill



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fantasizing, M/M, past pining, semi-public groping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-13 01:18:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11749104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanternhill/pseuds/Lanternhill
Summary: Neville doesn't need anyone, but he has wanted Corey for a long time.





	Longing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedLeaderfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLeaderfic/gifts).



> Happy Extreme Deadline

Neville let the waves of anger wash over him as he walked to the locker room following his rout of Rich Swann at the Royal Rumble. Anger suited him well these days, and he did not want to stop the rage that coursed through his veins. The disrespect he had been shown by the fans and his fellow wrestlers was too much to bear. A few months away and he had been forgotten, discarded. He would make damn sure that they remembered him forever now.

Since his return, everyone gave him a wide berth. He heard the whispers about him, saw the disappointment in former friends' faces, but he didn't care what anyone thought. He only needed himself. And this, he thought, patting his championship belt. As he stalked through the backstage area, people ducked out of the way or turned a corner at his approach. Neville was startled at the exception when Corey ran up to him eagerly while everyone else scattered in his presence.

"That was amazing!" Corey said. Neville's heart beat a bit faster. He chalked it up to leftover adrenaline. Once, he had longed for this man's approval, but he couldn't care less about it now. He scowled at Corey.

"Nothing amazing about it. I have more talent in one finger than these other guys have in their whole body."

"I know. You always did. And now you have the attitude to match." 

Memories came to Neville—unpleasant ones of Corey admonishing him for not being aggressive enough, turning on him. Seeing that light of admiration in his eyes now tore at him.

Corey shifted closer and put his hand on Neville's arm. "How are you planning to celebrate?"

Neville leaned in to the touch almost involuntarily. "I don't. Who knows who or what they will throw at me on Raw tomorrow." He shrugged off Corey's hand.

"Another night, then," Corey said. Neville nodded absentmindedly and left.

Later that night, Neville thought of more pleasant memories regarding Corey, the tentative bonding during their NXT tag team run, winning the titles, Corey briefly grasping his head after their victory. Neville had wanted to embrace him then, but he hadn't. He had let Sheamus act as a buffer between the two of them. Just another example of him not taking what he wanted, Neville thought, disgusted with himself. Things would be different now.

The next morning, in his hotel room, Neville watched back the tape of the Rumble to review his performance. He usually blocked out the commentary at such times, but he couldn't ignore _that_ voice. You would think Corey had a hard on the way he gushed over Neville. And wasn't that a thought? Neville could just picture it—the outline of Corey's erection in those tight pants, him aching, but trying to get through the rest of the show. Next time, after he finished a match, Neville thought he should walk over to the commentary desk and have a look. What would Corey do if Neville reached under the table and grabbed him? 

Neville leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, giving in to the fantasy. He could sit at the commentary desk as a guest, answering whatever stupid questions Michael Cole had and dismiss Byron's inane comments, all while touching Corey. He imagined running his hand along Corey's inner thigh and over his hard cock. Maybe he could even slip a hand down the back of his pants and tease Corey with a finger. Well, Corey's trousers were bound to be too tight for that, but that didn't matter in a fantasy. The images made Neville hard. He pictured Corey trying to keep it together, his voice catching as Neville took him apart. Neville pushed down his shorts and underwear and brought himself off quickly. 

That whole week, Neville avoided Corey. He felt uneasy about his attraction because of the past. If only it could be about sex. If he could just fuck Corey and get it out of his system, that would be wonderful. Neville had enough insight to realize things weren't so simple. The unspoken feelings he had back in NXT still lingered, casting a shadow over the present. What was he thinking? Hadn't he changed? The past hardly mattered. Neville deliberately hunted Corey down after the next Raw. 

He found Corey chatting with Michael Cole. He looked impeccably dressed and put together as always. Neville wanted to see him ruined. He interrupted their conversation and Michael eyed him warily. Neville leaned in close to Corey.

"Corey, a word."

"Of course. I was looking for you earlier." Neville strode off while Corey said a few words to Michael. He had to walk fast to catch up to Neville. 

"That title looks just right on you. You are the shot of adrenaline the division needs." Neville flushed despite himself. Nobody's opinion had any importance besides his own, he insisted to himself.

"Enough flattery, Graves."

Neville lead to them to a secluded corner and turned to face Corey. Corey immediately pushed him against the wall. Surprised, Neville dropped his title belt to the floor in a clatter. Corey pressed himself against Neville and kissed him hard. One of his hands drifted down and under Neville's shirt to stroke his stomach. Neville pushed Corey away in consternation.

Corey raised an eyebrow at him. "I thought we were on the same page."

Neville furrowed his brow. He didn't quite know how to say that they may have had the same basic idea, but that Neville was supposed to be the one pinning Corey. He smoothed out his features, gripped Corey's shoulders, and reversed their positions. Neville then backed a very cooperative Corey to the wall. He looked pleased to Neville, and amused. Frowning, Neville rubbed his thumb across Corey's upturned mouth. Corey darted out his tongue to lick at Neville's skin.

With his earlier fantasy in mind, Neville reached down and caressed Corey's crotch. Corey's eyelashes fluttered and he thrust his lower body out somewhat to give Neville better access. Neville teased him a bit with light touches over his clothed cock before unzipping his trousers. He worked a hand down the back of them and ran a finger along the inside of Corey's ass. Corey started to turn around, but Neville stopped him. He wanted to see his face. Neville had always thought it lovely and now it was even more so, flushed with pleasure. Neville kissed Corey lightly while he thought about what to do. Cornering Corey had been somewhat impulsive, and he didn't have a clear plan. Corey appeared completely ready and willing to let Neville have him right there where anybody could walk by, but it might not be the wisest decision. Neville reluctantly stepped back.

"When we get to the next town, come to my room."

Corey looked dazed.

"What? That will be hours," Corey said. 

Neville played it cooler than he felt. "The sooner we leave..." 

Corey sighed and put himself together the best he could. Neville left before he finished, not quite trusting himself not to just say hell with it and fuck Corey in the open.

Neville spent the drive to the hotel reassuring himself that everything would go well. Corey clearly wanted him. Nothing could be clearer considering the way he reacted to Neville at the arena—ready to drop trou and bend over in public. Neville tried to focus on the dirtiness of it all, but his thoughts wandered more to Corey's smile and the way his eyes went unfocused when Neville touched him, and the sounds he made. He tamped down his feelings and stepped on the gas.

When Neville reached the hotel, he saw that Corey had texted him his room number 15 minutes ago. He must have sped even faster than Neville. Neville texted back _his_ room number. He wanted to feel as in control of the situation as possible. Mere minutes later, a knock sounded at his door. He opened it to see Corey dressed casually, holding a couple of bottles of beer. Neville was almost disappointed. He wanted to peel him out of that suit. It disarmed Neville how he reminded him of Corey from the old days, whose uniform had been band t-shirts and tight jeans. He had always made fun of Neville's polos. 

Neville ushered Corey in. He took the beers from him and set them down.

"Later, maybe," Neville said and pulled Corey to the bed.

"Better put them in the fridge then. I plan on this taking awhile."

Neville shook his head. "I'm not interested in _your_ plans." His voice didn't sound as steady as he hoped it would.

Corey lay out on the bed, with arms and legs splayed. "Alright. Do with me what you wish."

Neville wished too many things, but he began with undressing Corey. He went slowly, touching and kissing skin as he uncovered it. He looked carefully at the tattoos and made a note of what was new since he last regularly saw Corey half-undressed. Neville turned Corey on his side once he was completely naked and then settled in behind him.

Aren't you getting undressed?" Corey asked.

"Not yet."

"Hmm. That's a shame. Your body is killer."

Neville wasn't vain, but he was warmed by Corey's words. He mussed Corey’s hair a bit, just because he could, and then kissed his way down his back. He bit the swell of Corey’s ass gently before he grabbed lube and a condom. He took his time fingering Corey, happy to now be able to put his fingers inside him instead of just teasing his entrance like before.

"I'm ready. Take me," Corey said, sounding breathless. Neville didn't stop though, until he had Corey moaning and thrusting at the bedspread. After admiring Corey’s desperation for a moment, Neville quickly undressed and pushed into Corey easily. He wrapped an arm around Corey's chest and kept his thrusts slow and steady.

Corey tilted his head back and Neville leaned forward to kiss him as best he could.

"Harder," Corey said.

Neville stopped moving and Corey let out a frustrated sound. Neville knew he was being somewhat ridiculous, but he couldn't help but think of Corey as physically fragile.

"I...I want to be careful. Shouldn't I be careful with you?"

Corey laughed and Neville flinched, but it wasn't a mocking laugh.

"Pretty sure you can't get a concussion from fucking. I mean, I'm sure people have, but I think you almost have to be trying."

Neville wanted to protest that he didn’t think that, only he didn’t want to hurt Corey, but Corey leaned back for another kiss before he could speak. He then pulled apart from Neville to get on his hands and knees. Neville grudgingly repositioned himself behind Corey. He grabbed Corey's hips and fucked him harder, but not _too_ hard. It seemed to do the trick judging by Corey's moans. Not surprisingly, he kept up a running commentary urging Neville on. 

Neville concentrated on making Corey feel good. He told himself he cared more about his own needs, but monitored and catalogued Corey's reactions carefully. He wanted to know exactly what Corey liked best, what made his breath hitch, what made him gasp, and what made his words go incoherent. When Corey came, Neville relaxed somewhat and finished in his own hand, with his gaze fixed on Corey.

Corey rolled to his back and stretched, looking satiated; he reminded Neville of a cat.

"Beer?" Corey asked. Neville grumbled, but got up and grabbed a beer for Corey. He watched Corey's throat as he took long drinks before setting the bottle down and closing his eyes. Neville lay down beside him and closed his eyes too.

"Did you ever think about this?" Neville asked.

Corey answered sleepily. "I've been thinking of little else for the past few weeks."

"No, I mean _before_."

Corey remained silent for a minute and Neville shut his eyes tighter.

"Not really. It didn't occur to me to." 

Neville felt Corey shift on the bed. He moved to Neville’s side and threw an arm across his chest. "I think it will occur to me a lot now." After several minutes, Neville opened his eyes. He could see Corey was fast asleep. He traced Corey's cheekbones lightly with his thumb, taking care not to disturb him and then turned to shut off the light. He didn't need this, but he wanted it.


End file.
